psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Theresa Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Theresa Abraham (born 1962) is the mother of Jesse Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. and currently an anti-hero of The Psycho Series, as well as being the ex-wife of Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and the sister of Larry Abraham. She started out as a supporting protagonist of McJuggerNuggets' videos, participating in skits and siding with the latter against Jeff Sr. before the two separated in 2015, which resulted in her leaving The Ridgway Residence. Ever since she was invited to take residence with her old friend Melissa Stahlberger, she has turned into an anti-hero due to the influence Melissa caused on her. After the events of A SLAP IN THE FACE!, Theresa sees Melissa for what she is and returned to the mother that Jesse once loved. However, her issues with Jesse's filming and kicking him out of his newly acquired home has caused a major rift between her and her son. It is unknown of what happens to her after since she has not been returning Melissa's calls and, despite a brief encounter in A & J Canvas has never reconciled with Jesse since until THE DIVORCE PAPERS!, where she confirms her divorce. Biography Theresa contributed to older skits from the earlier days of McJuggerNuggets. Two Christmas' later, Jeffrey Sr. destroyed her youngest son Jesse's Xbox 360 and she was trying her best to defend him throughout the Psycho Series. When Jesse was kicked out of The Ridgway Residence, Theresa allied with her older son Jeffrey Jr. to aid Jesse in his survival in the nearby woods, until Jeffrey Sr. mows down Eagle's Landing with a backhoe. When Jesse moved to the Abraham Household, she aided Jesse by making McJuggerNuggets t-shirts with her brother, Larry Abraham. She also appeared in MOTHER'S DAY BRUNCH. When Jesse was allowed back in the house, she took part in a therapy session revolving around the behavior of the family. In ''Psycho Family Halloween'' she is angered by the actions of everyone in the family, and storms off to a party alone, while visibly extremely angry. Separation with Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. ''THE JOKER'S HANGOVER'' revealed that Theresa's relationship with her family has deteriorated to new low's, with her visibly annoyed by her sons and has had it with her husband, to a point it has made her physically sick. In'' Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, Theresa had finally been fed up with Jeffrey Sr.'s harsh behavior towards Jesse, and decided to abandon her family and leave the Ridgway Residence, despite pleads coming from Jeff Sr. and Jesse. It is revealed in ''SPLIT THANKSGIVING! (PART 2) that she went to the Abraham Household to have Thanksgiving with her side of the family, including Larry Abraham, Thomas Abraham, Jackie Abraham-Mixner, etc. Reunited with Melissa Stahlberger After spending a while at her brother's place for a while, Terry is visited by her long-time friend Melissa Stahlberger. Melissa manages to convince Terry to move in with her, much to Jesse and Larry's dismay. During their time together, the two friends begin drinking and going to bars together. Also, a Terry begins to adopt Melissa's selfish personality, straining her relationship with her entire family (mainly Jesse). Taking Over Jesse's House Theresa eventually decides to move out, due to Melissa slapping Jesse in the face and move in with her son at his house. However, this eventually leads to futile: Shortly after moving in with Jesse, an argument breaks out and Theresa decides that she does not want Jesse living with her, believing the two living with each other won't work out. Jesse immediately leaves and refuses to hug her on the way out. The two do not see each other for months, until the day Terry shows up to divorce her husband. As of this, Theresa has left and disowned the Ridgways, for now. Relationships Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Divorced, Ex-Husband) Jeffrey and Theresa seem to have a very poor and damaged relationship. The two used to maintain a healthy, positive relationship up until the start of the Psycho Series. The biggest conflict between the two is Jeffrey's treatment of their son, Jesse. Theresa doesn't approve of the harsh tactics Jeffrey Sr. uses to get Jesse to get a job. The two get into arguments over this in the Psycho Series, such as Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox, Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One, Psycho Dad Grills Wii U, Psycho Dad Launches Wii, and Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash. Throughout the course of the Psycho Series, Jeffrey and Theresa's relationship visibly declines significantly, as she is seen arguing with Jeffrey Sr. more and more frequently. After the events of Psycho Family Halloween, Jeffrey and Theresa's relationship seems to have been significantly damaged, to the point where they are almost always arguing when seen together. In Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, Theresa is finally fed up, and requests to divorce Jeffrey Sr. after he smashes many items in Jesse's room, and takes a baseball bat to his car window. She proceeds to packing her bags and leave as Jeffrey Sr. and Jesse plead her not to, confirming that the two's relationship is permanently damaged beyond repair. After hearing about the events of THE FALLOUT! (PART 2), he no longer wishes to reconcile with Theresa, due to what she did to Jesse. The couple finally divorced on April 24th, along with Theresa deciding to disown him and their sons. Jesse Ridgway (Younger son) Theresa and Jesse have recently repaired their relationship and before that they have had the longest, closest relationship in the family. After Jesse lied to her during the events of [[THE PITFALL PRANK!|''THE PITFALL PRANK!]] and [[Psycho Dad Busts Down Door|''Psycho Dad Busts Down Door]], Theresa decided not to take Jesse's side of the argument when Jeffrey Sr. kicked him out of the house, causing their relationship to fall. In [http://psychokid.wikia.com/wiki/THROWN_OUT_OF_LARRY'S! THROWN OUT OF LARRY'S!],'' Larry revealed that Theresa is supporting Jeffrey Jr. in making shirts, causing her's and Jesse's relationship to drop down even further. It was later revealed in [[JUGGIES STORE FREAKOUT!|''JUGGIES STORE FREAKOUT!]] that Theresa had been trying to reason with Jeffrey Sr. because she wanted Jesse to return to the house. In ''Psycho Last Supper'', Theresa attended the dinner arranged by Uncle Larry, where argues that she wanted Jesse living at home and defends him during the argument on whether Jesse should be allowed back home. After Jesse was allowed back home, Theresa participated in the argument over Jesse's Golden Play Button, where she defended Jesse, stating that Jesse deserves to keep the Play Button because it has his name on it. In [[CAUGHT IN A LIE!|''CAUGHT IN A LIE!]], their relationship takes a blow as Theresa finds out that Jesse smashed a bottle over Jeffrey Jr.'s head, revealed through a PSN message, finding out that she had been lied to. In the closing events of [[Psycho Mom Divorces Husband|''Psycho Mom Divorces Husband]], Theresa refuses to take Jesse with her as she leaves Jeffrey Sr. and the Ridgway Residence, abandoning Jesse to her "psychopath" husband, despite Jesse begging her to take him with her. As of recent, Jesse and his mother's relationship has been strained due to Jesse's refusal to accept that his mothers' love for his father is now gone and she would not come back to the Ridgway Residence. Further down the road, much to the shock of many viewers, have started to become more and more disrespectful and unreasonable towards Jesse while under Melissa Stahlberger's influence. Even to the point of taking issue with Jesse filming, while prior to moving in with Melissa, had no issue and had shown a more caring and motherly personality. Even downright stated to Jesse that he can handle Jeffrey Sr.'s psychotic episodes. Even Jesse is starting to feel like he's "looking after a little sister". In the aftermath of [[BOILING POINT!|''BOILING POINT!]], relations have taken a sour note with her son to the point of demanding that Jesse to stay away from Melissa's house and to leave her alone. After Jesse was slapped by Melissa Stahlberger in ''A SLAP TO THE FACE, Theresa expresses remorse over her past behavior towards Jesse and feels a bit ashamed for her actions under Melissa's influence, claiming she doesn't know what to do anymore and is scared. After showing Jesse the new Keep it Frigid hoodie, the two hug out and with Theresa tearfully saying that Jesse is the best part of her, showing the relationship between them is in the process of being repaired. In THE FALLOUT! (PART 2), Jesse and Theresa's relationship was severely and permanently damaged when Theresa told Jesse to find another place to stay, since Theresa needed her privacy, which conflicted with Jesse's YouTube job. This caused Jesse to storm out of his newly-founded home in extreme anger, and to return once again to The Ridgway Residence to reside with his father and brother. As of March 19th, 2016 it appears she is attempting to avoid Jesse at his new job at the Juggies Store, leaving before he comes to work. In THE DIVORCE PAPERS!, she and Jesse finally talk to each other after months of avoiding each other. The relationship between them seems to show no sign of rekindling any time soon or if any, at all. Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Older son) Theresa and Jeffrey Jr. seem to maintain an okay relationship, as they aren't seen together frequently and don't seem to be particularly close or at odds with each other. Theresa has scolded Jeffrey Jr. on several occasions for his pranks on Jesse (with one example being ''Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout''), but has also worked together with him to help bring Jesse supplies he needed during his exile from the Ridgway Residence. Things She Has Destroyed/Damaged So Far Trivia *Theresa is the only member in the Ridgway Family who doesn't swear regularly/uses really coarse language, up until the GOOD TO BE BACK vlog where she said "shit" when she dropped her phone at 4:11, WELCOME TO HELL! ''at 27:33 when she says the word "bitch," AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD! at 6:28 where she says "fuck" when she told Jeffrey Sr. to "Get the fuck out of the house", TAKING OUT THE TRASH! at 9:38 when she tells Jesse to "Get the fucking camera out, okay?", and LIKE THE GOOD OLD DAYS! where she says the word "shit" multiple times while playing The Last of Us, and in SAVE YOURSELF! at 15:49 where she says the word "fuck" when she refuses Jesse to "Get the fuck out." *Theresa is left handed, as seen in [[Visiting Mom|''Visiting Mom]]. *Theresa's job before she started making Jesse's merchandise in The Juggies Store was a canvas worker since 1979. *Although she usually supports Jesse and frowns upon Jeffrey Sr.'s decisions, in [http://psychokid.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho_Dad_Busts_Down_Door Psycho Dad Busts Down Door] Theresa takes Jeffrey Sr.'s side and wants Jesse out of the house. *In Psycho Last Supper, Theresa told Jeffrey Sr. that she wants Jesse living back in the house, where he belongs despite Jesse saying he doesn't want to live with his family and is happier with Corn. *According to Jeffrey Jr., Jesse is her favorite son. Psycho Appearances Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Characters